Chaotic Order
by Doccubus
Summary: Control is the key to order so when Beastboy needs to learn control only one dark witch can help him. Raven/Beastboy Robin/Starfire Cyborg/Bumble bee and Kid Flash/Jinx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi everyone anybody who's read my stories knows that I was Charmanderchick24 and I wrote mostly dragon ball z and some Pokemon I was always a fan of teen titans I just never decided to write for it until now do I hope I will be welcomed. I do not own anything of course but I will try to stay true to the characters and plot. Any and all reviews are welcome**

"Can there really be order in chaos?" Billy Numerous said as he split into 10. He cackled maniacally and said, "try to make order out of this Titans!"

Robin was already lunging off the ground as he yelled, "Titans go!"

"You're going down punk!" Cyborg yelled raising his metal fist in the air, "BOOYAH!"

Starfire was flying through the air throwing bolts at every Billy Numerous she could hit and Beastboy was swiping a row of them with his giant T-Rex tail.

Raven, though, was floating in the air closing her eyes in concentration. If anyone could make order in chaos Raven could, and she knew the key to beating Billy Numerous was to simply find the original. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Try to get some control Titans!" Billy yelled as every single one split into three more, "don't get claustrophobic!"

The Billys assembled jumping on all the Titans. Raven struggled to focus as hundreds of Billys jumped at her. She heard Cyborg yelling, "yo! Get off me!"

"Yaa!" Robin yelled kicking three Billys away, "Starfire! Help me down here!"

"Take this you damn hillbillies!" Cyborg cried shooting a blast from his arm.

"Gahh let me go!" Beastboy cried resuming his human form.

"Beastboy stay in control!" Robin yelled.

"Robin duck!" Starfire cried shooting a bolt right at a Billy.

Beastboy started turning into several different animals but the Billys held on for dear life. Twenty more Billys jumped on top of Beastboy burying him completely.

Starfire gasped loudly, "Beastboy!"

"BB I'm coming!" Cyborg yelled running towards the pile.

Robin yelled up at Raven, "Raven hurry!"

Raven felt panic and fear but she knew that she had to stay in control if she wanted to save Beastboy. She saw Cyborg slamming through the Billys like a bowling ball, Starfire plucking them off by the tens, and Robin jumping into the pile with his fighting stick in hand.

Why was she getting all worked up about Beastboy anyways? Sure he was the one who worked the hardest to be her friend and make her happy, but that was because he didn't have the advantages of the others. Robin and her had shared a mind for a brief period of time, Starfire was the only other female Teen Titan who meditated and went shopping with her, and Cyborg was an all-around guy who got along with and understood every single one of the others by changing his personality to fit the other person's needs. Beastboy didn't do any of those things that's why it was harder for him to understand Raven. But why was Raven feeling so distressed? The other Titans had been in danger countless times before and she didn't feel this way.

Well Beastboy did go into her meditation mirror and understood her complex hidden emotions, and he did save her life from Adonis, and he was the only one who understood and stuck by her when Malchior broke her heart, and she still had that lucky penny he had given her before going into battle with Trigon. Raven shook her head, 'what the Hell is wrong with you Raven! Focus! Focus!'

Suddenly she saw Billy Numerous sneaking into the alley.

Her blue eyes flashed white and a light post lifted off the ground. She grunted loudly and the lamp post went flying towards him.

"Ahh!" Billy howled flying right through the brick walls. All the Billys started disappearing and slamming back into Billy's body hard.

"There he is!" Cyborg howled.

"Titans, move!" Robin growled. Cyborg and Robin ran toward him and Starfire moved to the ground where Beastboy was lying unconscious. Raven felt her heart lurch and she flew down to the floor.

"Beastboy!" She cried.

"Beastboy! Friend! Please wake up!" Starfire said.

"Is he alright?" Robin said running towards them with Cyborg behind him holding a chained up Billy Numerous.

"I do not know," Starfire said.

Raven tried to control her breathing as she lifted her hands over Beastboy's body. They illuminated blue.

"Think you can heal him Raven?" Cyborg said worriedly.

"I don't know," Raven said closing her eyes to focus, "but I'm gonna try."

"Cyborg and I will take Billy to prison, you two take care of Beastboy, we'll meet you back at the tower," Robin said.

Robin and Cyborg left with Billy and Raven and Starfire stayed with Beastboy.

"So? How is he?" Starfire said as Raven moved her hands away.

Raven sighed deeply, "he had a head wound but he's fine now. He should wake up soon."

"Let's take him to the tower then," Starfire said.

...

"Hey BB how you doing?" Cyborg said as Beastboy opened his eyes and looked around the medical bay at all his friends surrounding him.

He sighed audibly, "I'm just glad to be out of that sea of Billy, what happened?"

"Friend Raven found the original Billy and did the taking him out," Starfire said.

"Billy had hit your head so Raven healed you, you're back in the tower now," Robin said.

"And Billy?" Beastboy said.

"In jail where he should be," Robin said.

"Booyah," Cyborg agreed.

Beastboy looked at Raven, "thanks for saving me Rae."

Raven blushed slightly, she loved when he called her that but instead she said, "don't call me that."

Beastboy shrugged sadly, "sorry."

"Look," Robin said sitting down, "those Billys got a hold of you Beastboy because you couldn't control yourself."

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "another lesson from the true master?"

"Just fighting in general Beastboy," Robin said, "why do you think Slade kept beating me? Because I had no control."

"And that's why Blackfire beat me a lot," Starfire said.

"And how Brother Blood almost beat me," Cyborg said.

"Okay, okay I get it, if I wanna be better in battle I should learn to control myself," Beastboy said.

"I think there's only one person who can help you with control BB," Cyborg said.

Beastboy looked at Robin. "Oh no, not me Beastboy," Robin said, "Raven."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey everybody I was temporarily banned from the site because of that new rule where no explicit content is allowed evidently underagers have been reading the MA content stuff and if you've read my stuff you know I don't hold back I don't want any of you to miss out on my stories because kids can't follow rules heck I broke the rule myself when I was an underager so I don't mind youngsters reading my fics so to avoid getting banned I wil continue to post these stories on my livejournal use the instructions below to read the chap then leave the amazing reviews here because they encourage me :)

The site wont let me post links so:

1. Go to the livejournal site simply add .com to the end of livejournal

2. Search for Buttercup12490

3. The updates will be there for two stories "I Want You Woman" and "Chaotic Order"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: looks like the livejournal thing didn't work so this is what I will do I will post the chaps here and when I get to an explicit part I'll skip it and if you wanna read that pm me and I will send it to you. Lemme know what you think in your reviews**

"Okay Beastboy," Raven said with a frustrated sigh, the vein on her forehead popping out in frustration, "let's try that again. Just empty your mind from all your stresses, worries, and fears."

"You'd think it'd be easier for me to empty my mind wouldn't ya," Beastboy chirped cheerfully.

Raven glared at him, "trust me I've been holding back the jokes all day. Now just do it."

"Okay," Beastboy said shutting his eyes.

"Good, now take a deep breath and cross your legs," Raven said.

Beastboy silently obeyed.

"I want you to think of a place where you can relax, think of it as your paradise," Raven said.

"A place like the one in your mirror? Cause that was waaaay creepy..."

"Be serious Beastboy, that is not my safe haven, only a portal into my mind," Raven said.

Beastboy opened his eyes and looked at Raven, "so then what is your safe haven?"

Raven sighed and sat down across from Beastboy. They had been training in her room all day and she had yet to emerge Beastboy into a meditative state. "Beastboy this isn't about me, I have achieved control."

"I know, but maybe it'll help me visualize my own paradise better," Beastboy insisted with a cheeky smile.

"No you're just using it as an excuse to get to know me better."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Raven sighed audibly, "fine. My safe haven is a place I call 'Clexamta.'"

"Clex...am..whaaa?"

Raven sighed again, "Clexamta, it means 'peaceful abode.'"

"Ohh, so is it like a quiet dark house or something?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shook her head, "it's not and even if it was I couldn't tell you. A person's safe haven is the most private part of a person. Anyone other than that person going there or learning about it disrupts the sanctity of the place."

Beastboy blinked, "say what?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "if I tell you about my safe haven you could visualize it and go there yourself, thus making it not safe anymore."

Beastboy looked worried, "not safe? But I would never hurt you..."

"I'm not saying you would Beastboy," Raven said shaking her head, "a person's safe haven is meant to be for one person."

"Soooo it's like a bubble bath? Better if your alone?" Beastboy said.

Raven blinked, "a bubble bath?"

"Don't tell me you've never taken a bubble bath!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Uhh no not really, I don't have time for those kinds of things, I just take showers," Raven said.

"Are you KIDDING me!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Raven a bubble bath is the best way I know to relax!"

Raven shrugged, "I don't even have a tub in my bathroom."

"Well I do! Come on!" Beastboy said standing up.

"Beastboy this is supposed to be YOUR meditation!"

"Well you can't help me meditate if your all angry at me, you look ready to send me to another dimension," Beastboy said.

"I am," Raven said monotonously.

Beastboy laughed in his squeaky little cute way. His voice was much deeper after puberty but his laugh was still the same. Over the years he had grown into quite the tall, buff man but he still laughed and acted like the Beastboy of always.

"Look, come on, I'll get the tub ready for you and you just soak in it for an hour or so," Beastboy said, "I'll go and buy whatever we need for the meditation stuff."

Soaking in a tub of soothing warm water did actually sound good, and Beastboy could go buy the salt and translated meditation books while she relaxed. Plus the goth guy at the dark arts store was too persistent about going out with her, it was getting on her nerves.

"Fine."

"Haha! Yeah!" Beastboy said, "okay I'll run the bath you write down whatever I have to do!"

...

Beastboy walked back into his bedroom about an hour later holding three bags of materials Raven needed. The store clerk was not being very helpful especially after he had told the guy that he and Raven were dating and that she was not interested in him. The store clerk looked totally bummed and left Beastboy to search the store for everything he needed.

He set all the things down on his dresser then knocked gently on his bathroom door. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" Came the response.

"Hey I'm back," Beastboy said.

"Got everything?" Raven said.

"Yes, where do you want me to set up?" Beastboy asked.

"Just take the things to my room and if you could please bring me one of my uniforms from my closet I accidentally forgot it," Raven said.

"Sure," Beastboy said.

He walked out of his room and to Raven's room where he set down the bags and walked to her closet. There was very few regular clothes in there, the majority of it was full with blue cloaks and leotards, and a couple of white ones. He grabbed a blue cloak and leotard then headed back to his room.

"Yo Beastboy?" Cyborg said as Beastboy passed by him in the hall, "where you going with Raven's clothes?"

"Oh she took a bath in my bathroom, she just forgot her cloak," Beastboy said.

Cyborg looked immediately distressed, "is something wrong with her shower!"

Beastboy chuckled, "no dude, you did a great job with everything, she just doesn't have a bathtub."

"Oh is that it? Well why didn't she say so? I'll build one for her right away!" Cyborg said cheerfully.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Beastboy said.

"Well alright! Later BB!"

"Later dude!" Beastboy called back.

Beastboy walked into his room and went to the bathroom door again. "Here ya go Rae!"

"Okay I gotta open the door can you look away?" Raven said.

"Of course," Beastboy said blushing. He turned away as the door opened slowly. Raven snatched her clothes away and went back into the bathroom. Beastboy turned as the door was still closing so he had enough time to catch a glimpse of Raven in the mirror. Lucky for him, Raven didn't notice.

The leotard left very little to the imagination, but seeing Raven in lacy dark blue bra and panties was like heaven. Beastboy was blushing and panting like a dog even though he had only seen the sight for two seconds.

"Come on Beastboy," Raven said walking out of the bathroom dressed in her regular uniform. Beastboy shook his head out of it then followed Raven out of his room.

Once in Raven's room they sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "Now before we start the meditation circle and go into our safe havens, there's one more thing we need to talk about."

"Okay," Beastboy said.

"There's a story called 'Chaotic Order,'" Raven said.

Beastboy said, "Chaotic Order, isn't that an oxymoron?"

Raven's eyebrows raised in surprise, "oxymoron. Wow, I didn't know you knew words like that Beastboy."

Beastboy beamed. "Well, guess I'm not an oxy-MORON!" He morphed into an ox.

Raven sighed and shook her head as Beastboy resumed human form and started laughing.

"Get it? Oxy-MORON!"

"Let's just get back to the story okay," Raven said. "So legend says that in the beginning of time a set of twins was created. They were two halves of the same person separated into sisters. One could not exist without the other. One was Chaos and the other was Order."

"So Chaos could not exist without Order?" Beastboy said in confusion, "but h-how?"

"Okay, well think of this," Raven said, "every action has an equal or opposite reaction."

Crickets.

Raven sighed, "meaning if I threw a ball at the wall..."

"HEY! You rhymed!"

The little vein on Raven's temple popped out and Beastboy chuckled apologetically.

"Anyways, if you threw a ball at the wall that's the action," Raven said, "when the ball bounces back off the wall that's the reaction. The ball hits the wall and the wall hits it right back."

"Ohh, okay I understand," Beastboy said.

"Well Chaos and Order works the same way," Raven said, "take Slade for instance, he wreaked chaos all through the city didn't he?"

"Right."

"But to do that, he had to control an army of robot slades, stupid villains like Cinderblock and Plasmius, and an apprentice like..." Raven trailed off and glanced at Beastboy. She knew Beastboy was still hurt over the loss of Terra, even more so after she returned with seemingly no memories of them or her previous life. She expected to see a hurt expression on Beastboy's face but what she saw there was an expression of understanding.

"So," Beastboy said, "to cause chaos, Slade had to have order."

"And when did the chaos backfire?" Raven said.

Beastboy smiled slightly, "when he lost control of Terra."

"When he lost order, chaos consumed him."

Beastboy smiled, "I totally get it!"

"So in this legend, the two sisters were created to keep balance in the universe," Raven said, "when Chaos and order were one person one always kept over powering the other, throwing the world out of whack."

"So separating them made them equal," Beastboy said.

"Yes, but Chaos, like any other villain, wanted all the power to herself," Raven said, "she kept attacking towns and cities trying to gain control of the world, but everytime her sister, Order, would stop her and set the balance straight."

"So Order was the first superhero?" Beastboy asked.

"And Chaos the first super villain," Raven said. "The creators seeing this, noticed that there was a flaw in their reasoning. If Chaos should one day succeed and get rid of Order for good, the entire world would be completely submerged.

"So to avoid it, they locked Chaos in another dimension and left Order here."

Beastboy scratched his head, "but if Chaos is locked away, why isn't the world submerged in complete order? Why is there people like Slade, Billy Numerous, Adonis, and the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Raven smiled slightly, "don't you see Beastboy, the world IS submerged in order. Why do you think the good guys ALWAYS win?"

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Lovely reviews, and in response I gotta say, #1 thanks, #2 I try to keep them as close to the characters as possible so lemme know if they seem OOC, #3 I don't mean to rush I just get excited with more ideas but I will go back and make sure to slow it down I don't wanna rush through the story, #4 I've already written down whose gonna get the lemons once I've arrived at them, make sure to let me know if you want me to send them to you, and #5 enjoy and remember I own nothing**

"PRESENTING...CYBORG'S AWESOME NEW INVENTION!"

The Titans gathered around the giant item under a red curtain in Raven's bathroom with interest.

Raven was even more curious than everyone else. She was so busy with Beastboy's meditation sessions she didn't even notice Cyborg had been sneaking into her bathroom and building something. To add to her curiosity Beastboy kept hopping from one foot to the other in excitement as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Come on friend Cyborg I want to see this new invention of which you speak!" Starfire said.

"Yeah Cyborg it looks interesting," Robin added.

Cyborg grinned in that cute little boyish manner and pulled the curtain away, "the bathatron 5000!"

"OOOOOO!" Came the drone response from the Titans. In front of them was a giant bathtub made from the same material as the T car. The tub was equipped with high powered jets, bubble dispensers, and a shower head.

"Wow! Cyborg you built this for me?" Raven said touched by the kindness of her friend.

"Of course! BB told me you didn't have a bathtub and that you would really appreciate one so I went to work," Cyborg said.

Raven looked at Beastboy in surprise then smiled at him, "thank you."

Beastboy looked a bit stunned, Raven actually smiled, and at him! He blushed then responded, "your welcome."

"Well go ahead and try it out what are you waiting for!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

"Uhh well I can't bathe with everyone here," Raven said.

Cyborg blushed, "right, sorry. Alright everyone out!"

"Hey I want one of these Bathatron 5000s!" Starfire proclaimed.

"You got it!" Cyborg said ushering Starfire and Robin out of the bathroom.

"You enjoy your bath, I'll get ready for our next session," Beastboy said.

Raven grabbed his arm gently as he turned to leave, "wait Beastboy, I really... *sigh* thanks for this."

"Hey no problem," Beastboy said with a small smile.

Beastboy left the bathroom and Raven smiled discreetly. At the beginning of their session Beastboy seemed very much his immature self but just like with Starfire, meditation brings people closer together on the mental and emotional level. In some way Starfire understood Raven better than Raven herself but Beastboy was even more perceptive than he let on.

Raven realized fairly quickly that Beastboy said and did stupid things but it was all an act. In reality Beastboy was very smart. In reality Beastboy was not Beastboy at all, he was Garfield Logan.

...

"So here you go by Natalie?" Carolyn Harding said looking at her girlfriend with increased interest.

Her girlfriend, a beautiful blonde woman with sky blue eyes, a long, slender body, and snowy white skin, smiled at her. "Yes, that is what I use as my human name."

"Wow," Carolyn exclaimed in awe. She herself was a beautiful, tall, mocha-skinned woman with wild curly hair that was held down by a thick scrunchie.

"Yes, so I have lived in this world for thousands of years," Natalie said, "I used to go by Order."

Carolyn sat back in her chair a bit surprised, "so I'm assuming that meant you were a good guy."

"Yes, over the years I've learned different techniques and powers," Natalie said, "every hundred years or so I would change my identity and become a new hero."

Carolyn laughed, "and now you have retired, found a girlfriend, namely me, to settle down with, and it turns out she has powers too."

Natalie shrugged, "guess I can't escape the super hero world."

"You think I could be a super hero?" Carolyn scoffed, "I wouldn't go THAT far, I just throw a bit of fire from my hands and I can't even control it yet."

"That's why I'm here," Natalie said taking Carolyn's hands in her own, smiling at the contrast of their skin, "I can help you hone your powers and maybe you can become an honorary Teen Titan."

Carolyn's eyes widened, "no. Way! I mean I grew up admiring the Teen Titans! Never in a million years did I ever think I would become one of them."

"Well you didn't have powers before baby," Natalie said.

Carolyn scooted closer to Natalie and kissed her lips gently. "So what should my super hero name be?"

"As far as we know you can fire lava and fire from your hands," Natalie said.

"Volcano girl!" Carolyn cheered.

"Lame!" Natalie laughed.

"Lava girl."

"How about nothing with 'girl' at the end."

"How about Volcanis?"

Natalie and Carolyn whirled around at the sound of the new voice. Natalie shot up out of her chair and cried out, "Stephania!"

Carolyn stood up in shock, "what the Hell? You have a twin?"

Stephania had the same face and skin as Natalie but her eyes were dark red and her hair was pitch black. "Come on sister dearest, don't you think I would have found a way back after being locked away for centuries?"

"How the Hell did you find me Stephania!" Natalie yelled.

"Babe what's going on?" Carolyn said worriedly.

Stephania looked at Carolyn then back at Natalie, "you're gay now?"

"What the Hell do you care?" Natalie snapped.

"Is that any way to speak to your sister?" Stephania sneered.

"Shut up, I'm sending you back to where you belong, as Order I can never allow Chaos to roam free here," Natalie said.

Stephania smirked, "did you really think I would come back here without learning a few tricks?"

Natalie hair flew up and her arms crackled with yellow electricity. Stephania smirked as her hair flew up and her arms crackled with red electricity.

"You see, I've learned that the best way to beat your enemies is to hit them where it hurts," Stephania said, "if I can chaos within them, they will never find order."

"Hah!" Natalie howled shooting strikes of electricity at her.

Stephania jumped over them easily then shot out bolts right back at Natalie. Natalie jumped out of the way quickly.

"Mistake number one sister," Stephania said shooting another bolt.

"Ahh!" Carolyn cried as the bolt hit her right in the chest.

"Nooo!" Natalie cried, "Carolyn! Baby!"

Stephania smirked as the red electricity enveloped Carolyn completely. "See, all I need is a spark of evil," Stephania said, "the more evil they are the easier it is for me to control them."

Carolyn stood up in a zombie-manner, the veins in her arms and temples had turned dark red and her eyes had turn red like Stephania's.

"No! Carolyn! No! You can fight it!" Natalie cried.

"You see sister, you can't kill your girlfriend, you love her," Stephania said, "and when I get rid of you the entire world will be emerged in chaos! And I know just the people to control as my eternal drones!"

"You won't get away with this! There are more heros here!" Natalie cried backing away from Carolyn as she approached her menacingly.

"And they'll all fall like you," Stephania said, "Volcanis, my very first drone, your first order: get rid of Order, forever."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: it's been awhile I know but people have been insisting so here goes please leave your reviews that's actually what prompted me to update the story. Now as for the whole rule about explicit scenes of this site, I say fuck it if underagers are gonna read porn or watch it they're gonna do it no matter what there's nothing I can do about that so I will write whatever i want and you guys don't report me cool?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven and Beastboy chanted as they mediated. Raven was levitating in the air and Beastboy was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Now, you're ready, go to your safe haven," Raven said, "remember no one could ever know about this place."

"Got it," Beastboy said.

"Now, go into your safe haven."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

When Beastboy's eyes opened he saw that he was standing on the beach of an island. The breeze was gentle and felt good against his skin. He heard birds and other animals in the distance and he smiled. This really was a safe haven. He sat down on the sand, taking off the shirt of his uniform. The uniform looked like a one piece because it was so tight on him, but it was actually two pieces. Made it easier to shapeshift.

Beastboy lay down on the sand feeling the softness against his back and dunked his feet in the water. He sighed enjoying the sun gleaming over body then frowned as a shadow covered him.

"Hey! What the..." He trailed off the moment he opened his eyes, "R-Raven?"

Raven was standing in front of him wearing a skimpy little bathing suit and a beautiful smile.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought a safe haven was only for one person?" Beastboy said.

Raven straddled him seductively and said, "these meditation things are very complicated Beastboy. I could be just a part of your safe haven, or you could have chosen the same exact place I chose. If that happens then it's perfectly okay to share."

Beastboy gulped as Raven dragged her nails down his chest and smiled, "my, my Garfield you sure have grown."

Beastboy whimpered she said his real name! Shit she said his real name! "R-Raven you're killing me."

"Hmm I wonder where else you've grown..."

"Okay," Beastboy breathed, "you're definitely just part of my safe haven, there's no way the real Raven would do this."

"Who says?" Raven purred moving her hands down to Beastboy's belt and pulling on it seductively, "everyday you learn something new about me, how do you know this kind of behavior isn't something I've always wanted to do?"

Beastboy gulped as Raven unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants freeing his very large green member.

"Ooo I just knew it would be green!" Raven cheered.

Beastboy's breathing picked up, "oh my God Raven I..."

BLARE BLARE BLARE

Beastboy fell over and Raven stood up as Robin's voice rang through the intercom, "trouble!"

"Aww that was horrible! I was just getting into it!" Beastboy cried.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him, "into what?"

Beastboy gulped realizing that Raven had no idea. "Uhh nothing just the whole meditation thing. It's just terrible to get interrupted."

Raven smirked at him, "well now you know how I feel."

...

Cinderblock smashed through the building and hit Robin right in the face sending him flying through the air. Starfire, the ever so caring girlfriend, was catching him before he could hit anything.

"Take this!" Cyborg yelled jumping high in the air and slamming his fist into Cinderblock's face. The villain howled in anger and stumbled backwards.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven muttered waving her hands in the air. A lamp post turned black and lifted off the ground. "Hah!" Raven cried chucking the post at Cinderblock. The post hit his head hard and knocked him down to the floor.

Cinderblock growled in anger lifted another lamp post up with one hand. "Raven watch it!" Cyborg cried shooting Cinderblock with his cannon blaster.

But the post was already flying at her full speed and Raven knew she would never be able to dodge it. She clenched her eyes and prepared for pain, but it never came.

Instead she felt a slight push and heard a loud screech. She opened her eyes and saw a Pteradactyl Beastboy flying in front of her.

In a flash he morphed into a gorilla and as he free fell, his giant arm smacked the flying lamp post down. He morphed into a humming bird to lift himself up as the lamp post went crashing down to the floor.

He morphed back into his human form and landed on top of a standing lamp post in a small crouch.

"Yeah BB! Way to go!" Cyborg hollered.

"Good job Beastboy!" Robin shouted out as Starfire zoomed by them holding Robin by his arms.

"Thanks," Raven said softly.

"Eh how many times have you saved me?" Beastboy said with a small shrug. "Now come on, let's take this dude down."

Raven smirked as her eyes blackened and Beastboy jumped into the air morphing into a hawk.

...

Stephania smirked as she circled the cage that held her prisoner. "Looks like you weren't fast enough for me Kid Flash."

Wallace hit the bars of the cage with his hands angrily and zipped around trying to get free. "Let me go! What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, WALLY," Stephania said snapping her fingers. A door opened and the zombified Volcanis walked in dragging a cage holding Jynx.

"Jynx!" Wallace cried hitting the bars again.

"Wally! What are you doing? Let him go!" Jynx cried.

"I will let him go, I can't kill my messenger BEFORE he delivers my message!" Stephania said.

"I am not your damn messenger! Now release me!" Wallace yelled.

Jynx kicked the walls of her cage in anger. "Who are you!"

"That's exactly what my message is," Stephania said, "I am Chaos. I am here to destroy all those who keep Order."

Wallace scoffed, "oh don't they all say that? Well rest assured someone will take you down no matter where you are!"

Stephania snorted, "not with the right drones." She snapped her fingers again and Volcanis unlocked the cage holding Jynx. Jynx immediately went into fight mode, kicking Volcanis in the face and shooting pink jets at Stephania.

Several thick poles broke off from the wall and started to fall on Stephania. Stephania didn't even seem startled. She raised her hands in the air and shot out red electricity that hit the poles away hard.

"You see Miss Jynx, all you need to have is a spark of evil for me to be able to control you like Volcanis here," Stephania said as Volcanis stood up and shot out lava whips from her hands that tied around Jynx stomach.

"Ahhh!" Jynx screamed.

"Jynx!" Wallace cried.

Stephania laughed evilly, "the more evil they have the easier it is for me to control them. And you Miss Jynx have a lot of evil inside of you."

"Noo! Jynx!" Wallace cried.

"Kid Flash may have taken you from the darkness before, but he can never save you now!" Stephania yelled shooting her power right at Jynx.

"Ahhh!" Jynx screamed as the power enveloped her.

"Jyyynxxx!" Wallace cried.

"You!" Stephania yelled pointing at Wallace, "go to your do-gooder friends and tell them I'm coming for them, and once they're gone the entire world will be mine!"

She unlocked the gate and Wallace zoomed out of the cage. He slammed his fist right into Stephania's face at full speed, sending her crashing against the wall.

Stephania laughed and snapped her fingers. Volcanis jumped in front of her protectively as Kid Flash lunged in for another punch.

Volcanis threw a stream of lava and Kid Flash was barely able to dodge it. It grazed his arm and sent him stumbling back.

"Come on now Wally, you wouldn't hurt you girlfriend would ya?" Stephania said chuckling evilly as Jynx jumped in front of Wallace menacingly.

Like Volcanis the veins in her arms and temples turned dark red and her pink eyes turned deep red. Wallace gasped, "Jynx!"

"She is not your Jynx anymore, she is my Jynx," Stephania said.

"NO!" Wallace cried, tears spilling down his eyes, "Jynx! I know you're in there! Please baby come back to me!"

Stephania stepped in front of Jynx and viciously kicked his jaw sending him crashing against a wall. "Give your friends my message, or I will find a new messenger!"

...

The Titans walked back into the tower utterly exhausted. The battle with Cinderblock was tough, since the cement monster was nearly impossible to knock down.

When they finally took him down it had been several hours later. "How the Hell do these guys keep breaking out of jail?" Beastboy whined.

"I do not know friend Beastboy but I am positive this time he will stay in his place," Starfire said plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I could use some waffles," Cyborg said.

"You could always use waffles Cyborg," Raven said.

Beastboy laughed cheerfully.

"Anyways, I wanted to finish installing your new tub tonight but it'll have to wait till tomorrow," Cyborg said.

"That's alright," Raven said.

"Hey," Robin said speaking for the first time. He had looked pensive and worried the entire time.

Everyone looked at him. "What is it Robin?" Starfire said walking to him and caressing his face gently.

"Shh," Robin said, "I think someone's in the tower."

"Impossible, my security system is top notch," Cyborg said scowling.

"Shh!" Robin hissed. The tower went deadly quiet and right when it dead they heard a loud creak coming from the hallway. Everyone was immediately at alert waiting for Robin's say-so.

The door opened and the Titans all crouched down at the ready.

"Kid Flash?" Robin said. Everyone relaxed visibly.

Starfire gasped loudly, "you are hurt!"

Kid Flash limped into the room holding his burnt arm, "Titans..."

Cyborg caught him as he stumbled to the floor weakly. "Take him to the sick bay!" Robin cried.

"I can probably heal him," Raven said.

Everyone followed Cyborg as he carried the weakened Kid Flash into the medical bay. He laid him down on the bed and Raven started healing him.

Robin moved to his side, "Wally what happened?"

Kid Flash groaned, "Chaos."

"What are you talking about Wally?" Robin said.

Wallace took in a shaky breath, "she said she got rid of Order and now she's gonna destroy anybody who keeps order!"

Beastboy glanced at Raven who had stopped healing and was staring at him wide-eyed.

"She has this crazy power!" Wally cried, "if any one has evil inside of them she can grow it and control them. The more evil they have the easier she can take them. She took Jynx."

Robin grabbed his shoulder gently, "don't worry we'll save Jynx. She's one of us now."

"Rae," Beastboy said, "this isn't the same Chaos from the story you told me right?"

Raven gulped and nodded. Everyone's eyes were on them now. Robin stood up in his take-charge way and said, "what story?"

Raven sighed, "the story is called 'Chaotic Order.'"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're absolutely sure Chaos said she destroyed Order?" Robin asked Wally who had made a full recovery thanks to Raven's powers.

"That's what she kept saying," Wally said, "I didn't know what she meant until I heard the story. So she killed her own sister?"

"I don't think she's dead," Raven said.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"According to the legend, if Chaos disappears the world will submerge in Order which is why the good guys always win," Raven said, "and if Order disappears the world would submerge in Chaos, we should have twenty alarms going off and reports of dead Titans."

"So you think Order managed to survive?" Robin said.

Wally stood up, "and if that's true we have to find her! She's the only one who can save my Jynx."

"That's true, we'll find her, but not all of us can go," Robin said, "if it's true Chaos can control evil people she'll no doubt be building an army of our enemies."

"We need to stay and protect the city," Cyborg said.

"Fine, one of you go with me to find Order then," Wally said.

"Actually Wally we kind of need you here, we need you to go call the Titans East, we can really use their help," Robin said.

"But what about Order?" Wally cried.

"Raven can go find her," Beastboy said.

"Me?" Raven cried.

"I don't know BB, her powers could be helpful," Cyborg said.

"Actually Beastboy is right, I should be the one to go," Raven said. Everyone's jaw dropped and Beastboy beamed happily. "Don't you remember what my powers are made of?"

"Eek!" Starfire cried, "I do not want Chaos to control you friend Raven!" She hugged Raven in a crushing hug.

"You're right, it's better if you stay as far away from Chaos as possible," Robin said.

"You're gonna send her alone?" Wally said hopping from foot to foot. His desperation was almost distracting.

"Wally, you need to calm down, Raven knows more about Chaos and Order than any of us, if anyone can find Order it's her," Robin said, "besides I would never send any of my teammates alone. Beastboy you go with Raven."

"Me?" Beastboy said incredulously.

"If you should run into Chaos you are not to fight her," Robin said, "if we lose Raven to her we're doomed."

Beastboy looked worried as he said, "I'll protect her with my life."

...

Stephania smirked as she circled her next victim. "Aren't you tired of being the mastermind? I mean you work so hard on the plans and then BAM, the Titans take you down. Everytime."

Slade scoffed, "please woman, I've come back from the dead, I can take down a bunch of kids."

"Why were you even dead in the first place?" Stephania said. Slade remained silent. Stephania motioned at Volcanis and Jynx who were standing in a line awaiting orders. "They just fight, without worries and I worry about all that dreary planning."

"As intriguing as your plan sounds...Chaos was it?" Slade said, "I never work for anyone unless I get something out of it."

"Spoken like a true villain," Stephania said smirking, "how about this, help me take over the world then I'll release you so you can own whatever cities you want."

Slade scoffed, "hah! You really think I'd let you turn me into a drone?"

"It helps me help you to be stronger."

"And where's my guarantee that you'll ever release me?" Slade snapped. "Look I'm willing to help but only if I do it as myself not one of your mindless drones."

Stephania shrugged, "well I was TRYING to be nice by asking you to join me, but since you won't go willingly..."

Slade jumped away and pulled out his fighting stick. Stephania scoffed, "if you were a good guy I'd be worried, but you have so much evil in your heart I don't even need much of my power."

"Haaahhh!" Slade yelled lunging at her. Stephania flicked her wrist and a red spark shot out and hit Slade right in the chest.

"Ahhh!" He cried as the power enveloped him. Stephania grinned and snapped her fingers at Jynx. Jynx stepped forward with a metal box that was illuminating red. Slade stood up from the ground like a drone. His suit covered her arms and his mask covered his temples, but Stephania could see his obedient red eyes.

"Welcome to the group Slade," Stephania said, "I've learned over the centuries in my dimension that the bigger the armies the less chances of winning. It's harder to control a big army because anyone could just slip through the cracks."

"I agree," Slade said, "that's why I just wanted one apprentice to do my bidding."

"That didn't work out did it?" Stephania said, "it would have worked if you had powers like mine."

"I may have failed before but I will not fail you now master," Slade said bowing his head.

"Good, I have read about and studied the Titans for a long time but no one knows them like you do Slade," Stephania said. She handed him the box, "this box contains enough of my power to gain control of two more villains. Knowing the Titans as you do chose the ones you know will affect them more."

"The best person to control is Raven," Slade said.

"No!" Jynx cried out. Stephania turned to her as saw that she was struggling against the power.

"I do not tolerate disobedience!" Stephania snapped zapping Jynx with another bolt.

Jynx fell to the floor then stood back up saying, "sorry master."

"Raven, as I've learned, has been fighting the evil inside her her entire life," Stephania said, "the power of that box will not be enough to take her over."

"You have to attack her personally," Slade said.

"Which is my plan," Stephania said with a smirk, "for now I need more drones to distract the Titans while I search for Raven. Choose your two people wisely."

Slade looked down at his box then said, "I already know who to choose."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hiya there Titan fans, it's been a long while and I appreciate you waiting for me, I will finish this story no matter what. However, if you think my story is too risqué for this site then don't read it. I do have an adultfanfiction account but I don't like it, that site is all about PWP and my story actually has a plot. Other than that you know I own nothing if not Teen Titans would still be on the air lol**

"Raven I have a question," Beastboy said glancing up at the gothic beauty. The black disk they were flying on flew on without much concentration from her. She was able to glance down at him as he sat on the disk since his arms grew tired from flapping his bird wings.

"What?" Raven said looking straight ahead.

"It's about the parallel planes we've been going to as part of the meditation," Beastboy said.

"The Havens?" Raven said with interest. She had been expecting a stupid Beastboy question. "What about it?"

"Is it possible to share that Haven with someone?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him. "Havens are supposed to be completely solitary unless the company of some person relaxes you more than the solitude."

"So if there was a person in my Haven, it means that I feel the most at ease when I'm with her?" Beastboy asked.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Her? Who exactly was in your Haven?"

Beastboy flushed and stood up. "N-no one." With that Beastboy jumped off the disk and morphed into a bird.

Raven's brow furrowed. For a person to enter someone's Haven, he/she had to be of the upmost importance. Raven would daresay it had to be someone who owns the person's heart. So if Beastboy had someone in his Haven, it couldn't be a friend like Cyborg or Robin, it had to be someone whom he loves with all his heart. 'It has to be Terra,' Raven thought. 'That's the only person I've ever seen Beastboy love.'

Though Raven would never admit it, that really bothered her. She had problems with Terra, Raven wouldn't deny, but at the end when she sacrificed herself to save the world, Raven felt nothing but respect for the former-Titan/Villain. There was not a single reason why it should bother her that Terra was in Beastboy's Haven, but it did. It bothered her like nothing else ever bothered her before.

She shook her head and focused on her task. They were flying over the Bermuda Triangle, which had a reputation for taking souls. Supposedly anyone who went in the Triangle never came out again. All forms of electricity malfunctioned and no one ever got out. Except for Raven. The Bermuda Triangle was actually a portal to Azarath, her former home town that was destroyed when Trigon came to power.

Azarath was a treacherous place, so it was no surprise that no one ever got out of there. She had warned Beastboy about it so she knew he was feeling apprehensive about it, but she knew Azarath like the palm of her hand. They would be safe not only from the dangers of Azarath but also of Chaos who was searching after them.

"Beastboy, get on the disk, we're almost here and we need to stick together," Raven called out.

A giant green hawk landed on the disk and morphed into Beastboy. "Alright, how does this work."

"The Portal itself is protected by tons of dark magic," Raven said. "That's what knocks out all the electricity that passes over here: boats, planes, anything. It has a gravitational pull which lures anybody who gets lost in here, and to be honest most people die at the portal when the energy touches them. It's very strong if you go in unprotected."

"And how do we protect ourselves?" Beastboy asked.

"It's a spell," Raven said. "You're not at the level to do it yet, so you'll have to hang on to me."

"The spell will protect us both right?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"Yes, don't worry Beastboy," Raven said, "you just use the techniques of meditation I taught you and stay relaxed."

"Okay," Beastboy said, "what do I do?"

"Stand behind me and grab my waist. Whatever you do, don't let go."

"No pressure," Beastboy muttered.

"Just relax," Raven said.

Beastboy took a deep breath then stood up behind Raven. He was more nervous about standing so close to Raven than going into that portal. Nervously he stepped up close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven bit her lip, she wasn't expecting his warmth. He had to be more than 100 degrees, but it didn't bother Raven in the least, in fact it actually felt good to have him there.

Raven focused her mind. In spells emotions were always released and received, she knew that with Beastboy so close their emotions would sync up together. He would know her deepest emotions more so than when he and Cyborg went into her mirror, and she would know his deepest darkest emotions. Though Raven was uncertain just how deep Beastboy's emotions ran, he was full of surprises she knew, but he always seemed very dense.

But she'd been wrong before.

"Alecko mani glepath," Raven chanted dropping the barrier of her emotions. "Alecko mani glepath."

She heard a gasp from Beastboy knowing he had started to feel her emotions. She knew he was feeling her confusing emotions towards him, as well as all the bottled up anger, happiness, and sadness. She didn't think his emotions would be as strong as hers, until she actually felt them.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt intense love and animalistic passion that took her breath away. She also felt dejection and despair because of unrequited love. All those emotions were directed at her. Raven's eyes widened. She made Beastboy feel all those things? She made him the happiest he's ever been but also the most miserable? Her heart was thudding fast and she started to panic.

"Don't panic," Beastboy said softly feeling what she was feeling.

"I, make you feel that way?" Raven said meekly.

"You do," Beastboy said, "but I think the negative side of it will change. What you feel is, intense. I always thought you felt nothing for me, but now I see that you feel a lot for me. You may not know what it is, and I'm not gonna pretend to understand it, but I do know that you feel something really strong for me."

"My feelings are dangerous Beastboy," Raven said softly. "They can hurt you and the world. That's why I keep them bottled up."

"Bottling them up is what makes them dangerous Raven," Beastboy said, "I felt them now, so I understand it."

"You know what they are but you don't understand them Beastboy," Raven said, "and when I understand them myself, I'll let you know."

"Especially if it has to do with me?" Beastboy said.

"Let's not talk about that now, let's just get into the portal," Raven said. "Besides I want to talk to you about your emotions. I had no idea you felt that way. Am I the one in your Haven?"

Beastboy gulped. "You're right, let's talk about this later."


End file.
